(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbeque (BBQ) push-cart, and in particular, a BBQ push cart having a plurality of retractable support frames mounted at the bottom of a cart body, allowing the frames to be kept under the cart body and/or extended when in use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional BBQ stoves which fixed onto a fixed structure on the ground or support are normally too close to the ground, and very often, the prepared and barbecued food may not be hygienic enough as a result of pollution by the dust from the ground or the ashes from the burning charcoal. Besides, in a squatted position to grill food by a person is not comfortable. To overcome these drawbacks, high grilling net BBQ stove has been developed. However, this BBQ stove causes other problems, especially lacking a storing space to keep the BBQ stove when it is not in use. Other conventional BBQ stoves are designed but in operation, some tools are needed in order to put up the BBQ stove to work or to dissemble when it is not in use. In view of the above, it is a prime object to design an improved structure of a BBQ pushcart, which can mitigate the above drawbacks.